Seramelia and Cassandra
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: This starts just after the Warden kills Howe. They find someone very important in one of his cells. Rated for safety. Please read and review. Warden/Leliana. Cousland/Alistair.


I do not own DA.

Imprisoned

**Cassandra's POV**

Cassandra Cousland huddled underneath her threadbare blanket, trying to get warm in her cold cell. It had been three months since she had been transported from her cell in Amaranthine to her new accommodation in Denerim. At least according to what an old sympathetic guard had told her. She had honestly lost count of how long it had been, though she guessed that it had been a year since her family had been killed and she imprisoned. That would mean that she had spent nine months in her cell at Vigils Keep.

Howe had often come to her to boast about how her entire family was dead, how he had been named the Teyrn of Highever and the Arl of Denerim to boot. Teyrn Loghain had even come to visit her, to tell her that her family had been labelled traitors and so had she. He had left telling Howe that he could do as he pleased with her. She was just thankful that he had only tortured her so far. He had forbidden his men to 'play' with her as he wanted to have her first, but he wanted to wait until the Darkspawn, the other nobles and the remaining Grey Wardens had been dealt with. When his victory was complete, then he would celebrate by enjoying her. She just hoped that he died at some point between now and then.

Her thought were interrupted when she heard the door to the prison open. A small group of people were coming towards the occupied cells. She wondered if it was feeding time. They stopped outside Vaughn's cell. There was brief conversation before the group began moving again. Vaughn was shouting at them to release him. Nothing different there then, and then she saw them heading for the next occupied cell on the other side. Irminric's cell, her cousin's cell. Though she couldn't see them properly, she knew they weren't Howe's soldiers, she wondered who they were, and then she remembered one of the guards saying that the Wardens were after Howe, that he had crossed them and they were coming to settle the score. She heard more murmuring, the gate being opened, but Irminric went nowhere. She heard whisperings of Lyrium withdrawal.

Next they went to the cell next to hers. Soris, the city elf, had been brought to prison for robbing Vaughn. His cousin had been killed for assaulting him. Nothing was ever said about the fact that Vaughn had raped his other cousin. Once again the gate swung open and Soris scampered off. That was when it hit her, they were releasing the prisoners. They walked passed her cell, most of them not realising it was occupied. She shifted as a red headed woman walked passed. The woman's head spun to look into the cell. Upon seeing Cassandra she dropped down and began to pick the lock.

"Over here, there is another one," her accent was light and lilting and most definitely Orlaisian. The footsteps grew loader again.

"Who has Howe tortured now Leli?" Cassandra's eyes grew wide, she knew that voice. Another woman stepped into her line of sight, looking down at the woman picking the lock. Her hair was light brown, her eyes bright blue. It would be like looking in a mirror if not for the vertical scar now resting above her right eyebrow.

"Lia?" Her voice was small and gravelly due to lack of use, but it was enough to be recognised. Lia's head shot up, her eyes searching desperately through the dark. Just then there was a click and the gate swung open. Lia was through the door in a heartbeat and crouching before Cassandra.

"Cassy?" she whispered, her eyes watering, Cassy nodded, her own tears forming and Lia pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you were dead," she sniffed, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I thought you were dead," Cassy sobbed, "I never thought I'd see you again." Lia pulled back and slipped an arm under Cassy's legs. Slowly she stood up and carried her out of the cell. Her companions parted and allowed her to take the lead, Leli walked with them as the other two, an old woman and a giant man, followed behind. They left the prison and Cassy caught sight of Howe on the floor.

"You killed him?" she asked, directing her attention at Lia, who nodded with grim satisfaction.

"Like the vermin he was," she said. They made their way up and out of the basement and back to the room the Queen was in. The maid was about to announce their presence to Anora when Lia kicked the door open and walked straight to the bed, where she set Cassy down and motioned for the old woman to come forward.

"Seramelia Cousland, just what do you think you're doing?" Anora proclaimed.

"Aiding my sister," there was silence in the room and Anora swung her gaze upon Cassy.

"Cassandra Cousland?" at Cassy's nod Anora shook her head, "Of course. Howe said you were dead, I should have realised it then. Howe isn't capable of telling the truth."

"That should be wasn't," Lia said, "He can't say anything now that he's dead." Anora nodded and fell silent. The old woman, clearly a mage, finished her minor healing and whispered something about needing more Lyrium to finish the job.

"Thanks Wynne," Lia mumbled before turning to the giant, "Sten, could you carry her back to the estate?" he nodded and scooped her up in his arms. Lia lead the way out of the room with Leli, Wynne and Sten following close behind. Anora and her maid brought up the rear. They walked into the foyer and stopped. It was filled with Loghain's men.

**Seramelia's POV **

She looked around the room and mentally cursed. She recognised Ser Cauthrien and so she knew that Loghain was involved.

"Warden, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe. Surrender." Ser Cauthrien announced and Seramelia looked for an escape, but there wasn't one. Ordinarily she would have fought, but she had to get her sister out of there, and she could see only one way to do it.

"I surrender, but let my friends leave peacefully; it was I who killed him, not them." Cauthrien thought for a moment before reluctantly nodding. Seramelia gave a signal to her companions.

"No!" Cassandra and Leliana exclaimed at the same time.

"I will not leave you," Leliana stated. Seramelia hugged her and whispered something in her ear before going to her sister's side.

"I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again," Seramelia wiped Cassy's tears away.

"You won't, I promise. I've dealt with worse stuff than being imprisoned, trust me." Cassy nodded and Seramelia gave her a soft smile. She walked up to Cauthrien and handed over her sword and shield. She watched as her companions left and gave them a comforting smile. She felt the shackles around her wrists and looked down at them.

"I'll be honest Warden, I did not expect this to happen without violence," Seramelia snorted.

"That's because you believe Loghain's lies about us." Cauthrien sneered and a guard came up to her and slammed his shield into her head. Seramelia hit the floor in pain. She heard them all laughing and then she blacked out.

* * *

So tell me what you think, pretty please. I really want to know.


End file.
